Grow with wyoming
by kcandsting
Summary: Aunt Ella meets Jess.


The first episode of Laramie, Stage Stop, the slogan, Grow with Wyoming, is mentioned twice. The first time when Slim is telling Jonesy his dreams for Andy and him to run the ranch together and Jonesy groans "I know Slim, Grow with Wyoming" and at the very end when Slim catches up to Jess and he shares with Jess the slogan and his dream to "Grow with Wyoming" and invites Jess to stay.

This is my first Laramie fanfiction and I truly enjoyed writing it.

 **Grow with Wyoming – A dream come true.**

The Great Central Overland Mail stage arrived right on time at the Sherman Relay Station. The station was run by Slim Sherman a tall blond man in his late twenties and Jess Harper his partner. Jess was a shorter younger man with a checked past from the panhandle of Texas.

Slim's Aunt Ella had decided to come to Laramie for a surprise visit. She had not met the Texan the Sherman ranch's new hired hand. Andy had talked nonstop about the new hand during his and Jonesy's last visit. Andy had not seemed so happy and content since his mother had passed. Ella was anxious to meet this dark haired, blue eyed horse wrangler that Andy, Slim Sherman's younger brother could not stop talking about. Jonesy had not seemed as impressed and Slim had seemed reluctant to talk about him. Aunt Ella, Slims' father Matts' younger sister was a smart hard working woman. She had never understood why her brother Matt had loved this isolated ranch so much. When Matt had died, Slim her blond haired, tall blue-eyed nephew and his brother Andy, whose dark features and dark hair contrasted sharply to his brothers blond good looks had tried to make the ranch pay off. Slim had taken a real load on his broad shoulders raising his younger brother and running a ranch and relay station. As Ella looked at the Texan she thought, the Texan resembles Andy more than Slim, with his dark looks compared to Slims' light blond hair.

When Slim had came home from the war, his father was dead and his mother passed on shortly after Slim had returned. Slim took on the responsibility of having to raise his younger brother. Luckily, a longtime family friend, Jonesy, had come to assist Slim with raising Andy and running the ranch. Jonesy, an older man wearing a bowler hat with a slow thoughtful kind manner and the wisdom of age had soon made his home at the Sherman ranch. Now a wild cowhand and gun slick had joined the Sherman family. Ella could not figure out why Slim had invited this gun slick to join his family. Slim was so honest and straight forward in his thinking with the Texan having a temper and jumping right into trouble without thinking things through. Andy had told Aunt Ella things had never been as exciting and fun at the ranch. That Slim invited a man with such a reputation to join his family Ella could not understand. Ella was worried about this young man, Jess Harper's influence on Andy and had determined to visit the Sherman spread and see that Andy was being raised properly and not led astray by this Texan. Why this newcomer even slept in the house and took meals with the family.

Jonesy, greeted Aunt Ella by giving her a big Hug. "You sure you are in the right place, Ella", he asked Ella as he helped her down from the coach. This old ranch is not nearly as comfortable a place as yours.

"I certainly am Jonesy; I want to be sure that young Andy is being taken care of and given the guidance a child of his age needs."

"Not a child so much anymore Ella, does a man's work around this place. Ohhh, Ella, you know Slim and I take excellent care of Andy", Jonesy drawled taking off his hat and rubbing his head. "Come to think of it Ella, that boy is the happiest I have seen him since his Ma died. I sometime think Jess is the boy, those two have so much fun sneaking off fishing, swimming, and playing games after dinner. You won't believe the difference since that Texan arrived, even old Slim (Hard Rock as Jess calls him) smiles, laughs and joins in the fun. I was afraid that boy had forgotten how to have fun and smile, he had become so serious and worried all the time."

"Yes I know Jonesy; however, I want to meet this Jess Harper character that Andy has taken such a liking to. He has told me so much about the new hand. Seems he can do most anything. This cowboy is a real hero to Andy and a Texan no less", she huffed.

"Jess has brought a lot of happiness to this family Ella. He is a bit rough around the edges, but has a heart of gold. I hope you will give him a chance. When he is away it is not the same, we all miss him dearly."

Andy came out to help Slim and Jonesy with the stage. "Aunt Ella" he called and ran to her. Giving her a big hug he turned to Slim. "Slim looks its Aunt Ella" and he gave Aunt Ella one of his big smiles.

Andy sure is growing she thought, he won't be as tall as Slim but his dark eyes and big smile were a wonder to behold.

Ella watched Slim as he walked over to her. She could never get tired of watching Slims long legs cover the ground. He was such a tall and graceful man.

"Welcome Aunt Ella, did you come for a visit or just passing thru?" Slim took his Aunt Ella in his arms and gave her a bear hug. "Come on in we have coffee and some pie. Good to see you."

"Came to meet the Texan", she told Slim.

"Jess has gone to sell some horses for us over in Cheyenne. Hopefully he should be home tomorrow. "Sure is good to see you Aunt Ella'" he smiled at her showing off his dimples. Slim grabbed her traveling bag off the stage and showed Aunt Ella inside. "You can sleep in Andy and Jonesy's room, they can bunk with Jess and I."

"I'll make up the bed for you Ella", Jonesy replied as he took some clean sheets from the big chess inside the small room Andy and he shared and stripped and remade Andy's bed.

"Dinner should be ready shortly Ella, I'll bring you some hot water so you can wash up."

Ella smiled at Jonesy; he'd been a close family friend as long as she could remember. Slim and Andy were like the sons Jonesy had never had. Actually, he was quite talented and played the piano and sang. Ella always had enjoyed his piano playing and had been surprised as she noticed a piano in the living room. This was a new addition since her last visit. Jonesy still walked a bit bent over with his hand often resting on his hip, his back must still be bothering him she mused to herself.

"Come sit down to dinner" he called. "I do not think Jess will be home tonight, it is getting quite nasty out and you know the how Jess has a hard time with the cold. That Texas blood is just too thin. He will probably wait until the sun shines tomorrow to head home".

Aunt Ella always enjoyed dinner at the Sherman's', they talked of old times and Andy loved hearing stories of his dad as a child and the pranks her and Matt had played on each other. Slim and Jonesy got a kick out of all the questions Andy had. They had just finished dinner, when the door opened and a wet tired looking Jess stood smiling at them all.

"I made it", he smiled, "any dinner left Jonesy, tried to make it in time, but this nasty Wyoming weather slowed me down."

"Jess", Andy yelled and hurled himself into Jess's wet arms.

"Dang gum there tiger take it easy on me, you're not the tiger cub I first met" he laughed and hugged Andy closer.

Slim jumped up shook Jess's hand, "welcome home pard, this place is not the same without you."

"Oh, Slim, do you really mean that." Jess blushed.

"You know I do," Slim assured the wet dark-haired cowboy. "How many times do I have to tell you, Jess? Help me Jonesy, let's get this Jess out of these wet clothes and get him warm. Why your teeth are chattering pard".

"I really tried to stay dry Slim but the sky opened up on me a few hours ago and that cold wind. I put everything I own on and then the slicker over it all so I am warm and toasty inside except my feet they feel like ice" Jess croaked.

"Yeah, I bet", Jonesy taunted him, "give me that wet slicker and your boots there all wet and muddy."

Jonesy helped pulled off Jess's boots and socks and placed each foot in a hot pan of water. Then Jonesy gave Jess a hot cup of coffee with a bit of red eye in it to warm him up. Jess cupped the hot liquid in both hands and drank it down.

Aunt Ella watched she could not believe how much attention they all paid to this thin dark man.

"Andy could you go take care of Trav for me?" Then he handed Andy his saddle bags.

Andy smiled up at Jess with his eyes shining in mirth.

"How much Jess"

Get going Andy, you and Slim can count it when you're done with Trav, now water him well and feed him some hot mash.

Jess looked up from Andy and noticed the older distinguished woman sitting at the table watching all the commotion. Slim noticed the direction Jess was looking but Andy jumped in.

"Jess, I want you to meet my Aunt Ella, she came especially to meet you, guess I talked about you so much she had to meet you herself."

"How do you do mam, the Texan drawled, "nice to meet you. Tiger you been tellin tall tales?"

Andy laughed, "Come on Jess, how much money did we make?"

"We did great Andy, count it, you're the one with the book learning," Jess's tired voice drawled in his deep Texan accent.

Aunt Ella smiled; she had not heard such a deep voice before, and she watched as Jess's dark eyelashes batted over the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had almost perfect teeth, she thought. She wondered how old he was; he looked very young with his black curling hair hanging over his eyes as they shinned back at Andy's dark eyes.

"Whoopee," Andy yelled, as he opened up the saddle bags and dumped a large pile of money onto the table. Slims' eyes bulged.

"How much money was in that saddle bag Jess." Andy was hopping up and down excitedly.

"Whoa boy, settle down and count it!" Jess gruffly told him.

Slim and Andy started counting. When they reached $1500, he gasped. "How'd you ever bring home so much cash for those horses Jess?"

"Ask Andy," Jess smiled at Slim.

"Andy?"

"Well Slim you see Jess and I secretly trained five of the horses for the Calvary officers. When you thought we were fooling around we were working training horses. Guess they brought in top dollar our hard work sure paid off didn't it pard." Andy was looking at Jess so proudly and Jess was just beaming back at him.

"They sure did Andy, about $250 for each officer's horse. The rest sold for $100 each plus the US army bonus for an early delivery. Best of all, I have an order for five more trained Calvary officer horses, two trained cowponies, and ten green broke horses".

"Way to go pard, guess we have to get to work," Slim grinned.

"First I need to eat and warm up and Andy needs to tend to Traveler. Slim can I borrow some dry clothes I am out." he smiled. Jess smiled as Jonesy dried off his cold feet rubbing them with a warm towel.

"Feel any better, Jess,"

"Warm and toasty now Jonesy, Slim could I borrow some warm socks too?"

Slim and Jess walked into the bunk room arm in arm talking nonstop. Jess came out dressed in a too big shirt and jeans rolled up around his ankles, bunched at his waist with his belt and a couple pairs of warm socks on his feet.

"Now can I eat Jonesy?"

Slim swung his long leg over the chair and sat down at the table across from Jess. "Pard how are we going to meet this order".

Andy back from the barn and sitting at the table, started laughing his whole face grinning, "Slim, Jess and I have been secretly training the horses in the corral. Just need to go mustanging for a few more mounts to meet that order."

"Is there any pie Jonesy, sure have missed my afternoon coffee and after dinner sweets." Jess asked with a full mouth. Might have another helping of your stew first through."

"Jess Harper is that all you think of is your belly." Jonesy teased

Ella watched at the cowboy put away another dish of Mulligan and then three pieces of pie.

Jess beamed as Slim put the money away in the cubby hole on the top of the fireplace where Jess's gun rig was hidden. They all sat down for another coffee and to figure out the best way to spend their new fortune. Aunt Ella was enjoying the boys being so joyful and their plans. Maybe this Texas cowboy was good for this family after all.

Jess looked at Andy. "Andy, will you come with me on Monday to Medicine Bow there are a few mares I want to look at for breeding. We won't always be able to find wild mustangs and we need to start up that breeding program we had talked about. It will have to be a fast hard trip, a trip for a man. Do you think you are up to it?"

Andy looked at Jess. "Jess, you know it, I am so tired of being treated as a little brother around here. Like we said the first day we met, we are not likely to be domesticated I'm ready to be a tough hombre like you."

Jess laughed, "Yes and you will pack a hand gun and rifle on your horse. Do you think you can handle this responsibility? I have talked to Slim and he is in agreement. You have shown yourself to be a man the way you have trained these horses and helped with the duties on the ranch."

Then Jess turned to Slim, "will you come with us pard, we will need help bringing the horses back."

Slim nodded, "Thanks Jess, I would love to make the trip with you and Andy."

"Oh, yeah pard Andy has really big news for you," Jess smiled.

Andy looked at his brother. "Slim", Andy swallowed hard, "I want to be a rancher like you and pa. I want to raise horses. You know how good I am with them. I will study hard at school to learn how to invest our money to make our ranch more profitable. I want your dream Slim; I want to **grow with Wyoming."**

Slim could not stop smiling, his eyes were watering and he jumped up and took Andy in a tight hug. "What changed your mind Andy; you always said you couldn't wait to leave this place."

"Jess, Jess showed me how much fun and what a privilege it is to own your own ranch and have a place you belong. Jess showed me the pride of owning your own stock. I want to be my own boss like you Slim, I want to buy, sell and train horses that I have raised myself. It is what I want to do with my life. You run the cattle business and I will run the horse training and sales part of the ranch. Plus, Jess and I have heard that the small ranch to the South of us is for sale and we were thinking it would be a great addition to our ranch. Even has a small home I could live in after I graduate. Maybe we could take a look at it tomorrow on the way back from the bank".

Andy grinned at Jess and he gave Slim and even bigger grin. "Just like Pa wanted Slim but even better as we have Jess as our partner too."

Aunt Ella just laughed, she could not believe how close these men were. This Harper fellow must not be all bad she thought. He had brought Matt's sons back together.

Andy looked over at Jess. "Slim and I have a surprise for you Jess, outside in the corral behind the barn," Andy laughed. "The surprise will go perfect with the new brood mares."

Jess loving surprises jumped up and headed out to the barn.

Jess blinked, 'dang gum it', he exclaimed as he watched the black stallion he had been chasing all summer come up to Andy and blow in his face."

"Slim, Andy, how did you rope him"

"Andy and I were fixing fences and he was running with a bunch of mares and I roped him. We brought him home and Andy has been slowly working him every day on a long line and sweet talking the old Devil. He has become quite tame and is ready for your magic touch."

Jess and Slim headed into the barn to take care of evening chores. Slim put his arm around Jess, "thanks pard, you don't know how much it means to me to have Andy want to stay on the ranch with us."

Jess smiled, "I just figured he had to find his nitch Slim"

They were back in the house sitting at the table talking and making plans. Jess smiled, this had been a great day but he was fading fast. Aunt Ella smiled from her end of the table. She winked at old Jonesy and she noticed how he had the happiest smile on his face she had ever seen.

"Slim, looks like your family has some plans for the future." Jonesy quipped as he headed off to bed.

Aunt Ella tired after her long stage trip said goodnight and went into Andy and Jonesy's room.

Jess was worn out and felt his bed was calling him so he said his good nights and headed to the bunk room.

Jonesy, was already tucked in his bottom bunk.

Jess blew the light out the lamp and undressed and crawled into his bunk.

Andy entered the bunk room and sat next to Jess on his bunk. "You awake Jess."

"Barely Andy, what is it that can't wait till morning"

"I am so glad you are home Jess, I was really worried about you getting home OK with the weather turning." He hugged Jess and then deep brown eyes looked into blue eyes. "I love you Jess, promise you won't leave us."

"Andy, I'm not going anywhere, I promise, this is my home now. Plus you are my pard just like Slim; we have lots of work to do to make this horse training venture of ours pay off. Give me a last hug then off to bed I am one tired Texan."

Andy gave Jess a last hug and to Jess's surprise kissed him on the cheek. "I love you pard," he whispered softly. Andy then climbed up in the bunk above Jonesy.

Jonesy wiped the tears from his eyes. The wild gunslinger they had adopted had finally realized he had a home here at the Sherman ranch. No more worrying about him taking off and not returning, he always keeps his promises. Jonesy got up and went over to Jess.

"Boy, I love you too he whispered quietly to the sleeping Texan. Welcome to the family."

The end.


End file.
